lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Greenskin
' Greenskins' is a common collective description for the forces of the Orcs, Trolls and Goblins and other biologically related races. The broadest division is between the Orcs, who are strong, brutish, and savage warriors, and the Goblins, who are smaller and weaker, but cunning and full of guile. These three related races are divided in countless barbaric tribes who fight each other nearly all the time. They only stop fighting each other to fight another foe instead, like the kingdoms of men or the realms of Dwarfs. On these rare occasions they often vanquish and destroy whole armies, plunder and burn villages, ravage the countryside, and sack, raze, or conquer large cities and fortresses. Of these tribes though the Orcs have the most powerful kingdom in the form of Emblam, while the Trolls control several large kingdoms, and the Goblins are a more nomadic race conserned more with personal greed to actually form an effective kingdom. The Greenskin race was first created by the Titan siblins Gorkha, and Morkha of whom were of the First Generation, and born together they would be the Gods of Night and Day and in this way they would create the Greenskin as their personal race. Gorkha and Morkha's son Harkkon would also enter the growth of the species when he formed the Trolls a branch of the Greenskin race, and during this time just preceding the Titan Civil War and the Eternity War the Greenskin were controlled by Harkkon, and two of Ghorka, and Morkhas other children in the form of Borkha, Yor, Doblin, and Arrak of whom formed a council of sorts as the sub-gods of smaller things then Night and Day. Closer Look Orcs Main Article : Orcs Orcs are among the largest and strongest of the Greenskin races. They vary a great deal in size and appearance, with the biggest individuals in charge of the rest. Pecking order is established by constant fighting, so only the meanest and nastiest Orcs get to the very top of the tribal ladder. Even the smallest Orc packs a great deal of bone, muscle and bloody-mindedness into a body no taller than a Man's, but which is substantially broader. Orcs have huge jaws, and tiny foreheads behind which lurk a thick skull and not much in the way of brain. The Orcs are devided into many different categories of which the first is the High Orcs that have come to dominate the Orcish Empire of Emblam, which controls a large percent of Africanas. Through Emblam the Orcs have come to spread throughout the world, and they have invaded Europe following the Fall of Hispania, and Orcs alligned with the Dark Lord Sauron dominate the large kingdom of Mordor in Central Europe. The Second Grouping of Orcs is the Low Orcs or the savage Orcs, and these are Orcs that have come to live in extremely hot conditions which has adversly affected their brains and turned them into extremely ferel creatures. The Third group is the Black Orcs which are numerous in the lands of the Chaos Dwarves, and in sections of Eastern Europe most noteably in Croatia where they dominate large groups of Goblins. The fourth group are the Mordor Orcs of Sauron which are one step above savage orcs and they have very little intelligence or copasity to learn. The Mordor Orcs are placed inside the category of being low Orcs for simplicity. Orcs, and indeed all greenskins, worship two gods who they call Gork & Mork - the former "fighty but kunnin", the latter "kunnin' but fighty". Their faith in their gods is made terrifyingly real through the phenomenon of the Waaagh! During the intense excitement of battle the magical field unconsciously focused by all greenskins becomes stronger until the horde is swept up in an explosion of violence so intense that it will only begin to abate when every last enemy (or Orc) is slain. This religion is extremely organized within the deep cities of Emblam where as the ferel Orcs build primitive idols to the gods, and the devide between this is extreme. High Orcs See Also : High Orcs, Emblam High Orcs that have come to dominate the Orcish Empire of Emblam, which controls a large percent of Africanas. Through Emblam the Orcs have come to spread throughout the world, and they have invaded Europe following the Fall of Hispania, and Orcs alligned with the Dark Lord Sauron dominate the large kingdom of Mordor in Central Europe. At first the Orcish race was one that served of little significance to the overall scope that was Africanas. During these ancient days the Orcish race was just one unique race with no changeable parts or seperate sections to it. This changed when the first High Orc Mag Dentrane was born, and begin to lead the Orcs into more temperate areas. In these areas the tribes he brought slowly changed themselves into the High Orcs which were dramatically more intelligent, and cultured versions of the overall Orcs. From this area the High Orcs built themselves a Kingdom called Emblam. The Kingdom of Emblam would rise dramatically in the region as it absorbed large numbers of the Orcish population who came to be known to them and to themselves as the Low Orcs. The High Orcs expanded out taking control of most of southwestern Africanas and at the same time did not allow the Low Orcs to become members of their culture through moving to their home islands. Low Orcs See Also : Low Orcs The Second Grouping of Orcs is the Low Orcs or the savage Orcs, and these are Orcs that have come to live in extremely hot conditions which has adversly affected their brains and turned them into extremely ferel creatures. Black Orcs See Also : Black Orcs The Third group is the Black Orcs which are numerous in the lands of the Chaos Dwarves, and in sections of Eastern Europe most noteably in Croatia where they dominate large groups of Goblins. Goblins Main Article : Goblins Goblins are an important part of the Greenskin hordes. They are smaller than men, about as tall as a Dwarf but wiry and have long, bony fingers with sharp claws. They have green skin, pointy ears, lots of sharp and pointy teeth, and red glowing eyes. They have unpleasant and shrill voices, and a childish and cruel sense of humour. The Goblins would be formed by the Titans Yor, and Doblin of whom wanted to create something as a gift for their father and would form the Goblins as this branch creating one of the three branches of the Greenskin alongside the Orcs, and Trolls. Goblins like to live in large groups and tend to be quite a cruel, sneaky, cowardly, and untrustworthy lot who like to attack with superiors numbers and, if possible, from a distance. As such they are good archers but rather poor fighters. They steal or loot anything they can from anyone and destroy anything they can't carry just for the fun of it. Forest Goblins See Also : Forest Goblins Forest Goblins are a breed of Goblins who live in the forests. Divided in several tribes and hidden in deep forests, Forest Goblins are always eager to raid and pillage isolated farms, villages, and sometimes even cities. They decorate themselves with large colourful feathers, which are used in certain combinations to distinguish tribesmen from foreigners. They also use warpaints, bones, and teeth as decoration. As metal ores are lacking in the forests, Forest Goblins usually wield weapons made of wood, bone, and rock. Some weapons and armours made of iron or steel might be traded and bartered from other Goblin or even Orc tribes. Spiders have a very important role in the culture and daily life of the tribes. Small and succulent Spiders are eaten, while others are kept as pets. Large horse-sized spiders are ridden as warmounts and small poisonous spiders are used by the tribal shamans. A shaman will put these spiders inside his mouth so that the spiders bite him on the tongue. The poisons will drive the shaman a bit mad but also stimulate the part of his brain that controls magic. While all other Greenskin tribes worship the twin gods Gork & Mork the Forest Goblins are known to also worship the Spider, and to adore the forests spiders as gods of the forest. Night Goblins See Also : Night Goblins Night Goblins are a Goblin sub breed, they live inside the mountains of the Old World. Night Goblins dress predominately in black, and will only come out into the sunlight when they are suitably reinforced by considerable amounts of fungusbeer. {C}They spend the majority of their time fighting each other, Dwarfs, and/or Skaven, as all three species compete for the same territories. The Night Goblins have had considerable success in their battles with the Dwarfs, having even conquered a portion of Karak Eight Peaks, the most ancient and awe inspiring Dwarf city. The Night Goblins make extensive use of Squigs in battle, being one of the few creatures beneath the World Edge Mountains whom the goblins can tame (somewhat) effectively. These squigs are either herded towards the enemy, or in the case of the most hard-case gobbos, ridden into battle. Night goblins that have drunk the infamous fungus beer become abnormally strong and lug into battle a huge ball and chain, these madcap goblins are called Night Goblin Fanatics. Gnobler See Also : Gnobler Gnoblars, small goblin-kin, are often bullied by Ogre bulls into being cannon fodder and, sometimes, ammunition for leadbelchers. Gnoblars form into large units to fight. They scare easily and often run from direct combat, preferring to avoid direct conflict. Outside of combat, they are employed by Ogres as servants and menial workers, and can use weapons deemed too fiddly for use by ogres. Gnoblar Trappers are employed by Ogre Hunters to trap animals. They are stealthier than their normal cousins and use a variety of traps to bring down larger foes. They are slightly braver than normal Gnoblars, but still very cowardly. Gnoblar society, much like that of their Ogre masters, is based almost solely on size (ear and nose size, that is), and their position within society. For example: a Gnoblar with large, floppy ears and a huge, dripping nose is seen as someone worthy of respect, whereas someone with a very small nose and ears is looked down upon by everyone with bigger appendages than himself. Likewise, a Gnoblar belonging to a Tyrant (a "Lord") will usually act much like his master would, pushing around everyone smaller than himself. Gnoblars are usually very poor fighters, and will seldom attack anything bigger than a weasel without backup, but if supported by a a dozen or so of his brothers, most Gnoblars are willing to take the risk of attacking a fully grown mountain goat. In a full-scale battle, particularly courageous/foolhardy Gnoblars will band together in large swarms of so-called Gnoblar Fighters and attempt to earn their masters' favour by killing a particularly dangerous foe (i.e bog down some weak looking enemy unit and hope that they will suffer cardiac arrest before the Gnoblars start getting killed). Snotling See Also : Snotling Snotlings are the smallest of the green-skinned races. They are not very intelligent, and left to their own devices they spend their days scavenging in the rubbish heaps in Greenskin camps, stealing any scraps of food or small trinkets they can get their hands on. They have the temprament of extremely enthusiastic and uncontrollable puppies, and their larger Orc and Goblin cousins usually try to capture them and train them to do tricks or basic jobs for them like fetching and carrying, but they are little use for any real work. Almost all Greenskin tribes like to keep a small swarm of Snotlings with them. Even if they're not much good in a fight, they can come in useful as a light snack. Trolls Main Article : Trolls Trolls (aka trollkind) are a diverse sapient race on the Earth and can be found in many parts of the world but are truly numerous in Africanas and Asia. They are one of the very few pre-Titan races of the Earth. They average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight. Two exceptions to this are the Drakkari and the Zandalari, who tend to be somewhat larger than their kindred. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. There are several races of troll. Forest Troll See Also : Forest Troll, Amani Jungle Troll See Also : Jungle Troll, Gerubishi Ice Troll See Also : Ice Troll Religion Greenskin Pantheon The Greenskin Pantheon is dominated by Twin deities in the form of Gork and Mork are distinguished by similar character traits. Gork is brutally cunning whereas Mork is cunningly brutal. As far as all self-respecting Orcs and Goblins are concerned the twins embody all necessary and proper facets of live. This is reflected in their twin lores, the Lore of da Big Waaagh! and the Lore of da Little Waaaagh!, both lores calling on the powers of their deities to help them through boosting them in combat, aiding them in casting devastating spells, and even summoning their presence to the battlefield. After a victory an Orc & Goblin army often builds crude effigies and idols of worship made from a wide range of materials, normally stone, wood, bone, or even dung. The Forest Goblins are known to also worship the Spider. Titan Pantheon Category:Races